Raa
Mwisho no Raa, or commonly known as Raa is the Prime Loa Death God. Zandalari(formerly) Loa |level = ?? |character = Reaper |affiliation = The Spirit Realm Loas Zandalari Empire Trollkind |occupation = Prime Loa Death God |location = Spirit Realm |status = Eternal |alignment = Chaotic Neutral|image = Mwisho_no_Raa.jpg|faffiliation = }} History Raa was once a Shadow Hunter of the Zandalari Empire. He lived in a smaller village on the western coast of Zandalar, where he lived alone without mate or children. He wasn't social with any of the other villagers not even with his dying grandmother who he took care of. The reason to why he never spoke was because he was in the state of preparing for something far greater than anyone suspected. His sight was set opon the Loas. Since early childhood Raa had known of his coming fate which was to become one of the Loa Death Gods. The Dead spoke to him daily and in his dreams they envisaged him of what were to come. Even the Loa Death Gods of the time spoke to him, Ueetay no Mueh'zala were one of the Loas that spoke to him, among Samedi and Kuoza no Ramazan. It is said that Raa lived for over two-hundred years before he finally perished. No one noticed, not until he came to claim his first village of souls. He ventured back to his old village, where the people had deserted him and his grandmother, letting her die as they offered them no help, he saw the village Witch Doctors as responsible for her death. So he took out his vengeance on them, they thought he was a lost Spirit and when they tried to repell him their skin and very souls began to slowly dissolve and burn out. The whole village saw the act, yet they couldn't see the cause of it. Not until Raa exposed himself to all in his physical embodiment. A hovering corpse of someone who once was a living Zandalari. Large tusks protruded from his covered face. A large black hood hung down below his eyes, large pointy ears that had been decaying for what seemed like a millennia were sticking out on the sides in small openings of the dark hood. His shoulders were covered by two large spaulders that had several skulls, wether Orc, Elf, Human, Dwarf or any other race, strapped onto them. His chest was covered by a leather harness which had enough bones pierced through it to make it look as if it were nothing but actual bone, the only indication of it not being one piece were the gaps inbetween each bone. And underneath the harness were his chest, torn open with a decaying heart, still pumping. Yet it wasn't blood, his heart was pumping the Spirits of the deceased around his decaying corpse. A pair of lungs that were still heaving, yet for Raa, it wasn't oxygen, he breathes the emotions of the dead. Those were the only organs still active within his torso, everything else was gone leaving view of the muscle, tendons and cartilage. His legs were wrapped in a torn robe, yet you could see that the below were seething with Voodoo. And in his hands, were Zin'Dweba. The blade of the Spirit Realm. Blessings Raa provides his greatest Blessings to those who delve with the dead and spirits, yet he does grant his favor to those who do not. Here is a list; Simple Blessings *'Reap:' The most simple ability that is granted to all that offers to Raa. Its effects change depending on the user, for someone who use it in Melee will see a black trail of spirits as they swing their weapon, yet that is only the visual. The effects of Reap is that it will rend any Armor and Simple Magical Defences & Barriers useless against the attack. If it were to be cast as a spell, it'd be seen as a bolt leaving a black trail of spirits behind it. The effects are the same of that of melee, yet it is Ranged. Arrows will have their tips imbued with the Reap effect. *'Spirit Drain:' Is similar to Health Drain and Mana Drain, exept it drains the very spirit of its target. Instead of restoring Health and Mana seperately it will restore both to the caster. Spirit Drain can either be cast, imbued on a weapon as a "lifesteal" effect or an arrow tip for example. *'Cessation Aura(Passive):' An Aura that applies to enemies and not allies. The Aura will slow down enemies by haunting their spirits, both Movement Speed and Attack Speed will be slowed. The Aura can reach up to 21 Yards away. Advanced Blessings These Blessings will only benefit those who offer to Raa worthy offerings at as many rituals as possible, to gain even higher favor. *'Reaping:' Is an upgraded version of Reap, it deals Increased Damage and will pass through Advanced Magical Defences and Barriers. *'Reaper:' This ability will summon a Reaper which will fight beside you until Dismissed or Slain. *'Reaper Embodiment(Activate/Deactivate):' Will allow the caster to turn into a Reaper for Melee and Ranged or Harvester for Magic users. Death Dweller Blessings - Offence These Blessings will only benefit those who offer to Raa worthy offerings and delve with the dead or spirits themselves. *'Euthanasia:' an ability that allows the caster to end the life of a living or undead being with only the wave of a hand, yet it uses much power from the caster and it requires six hours of recharging for those who are weak. For those who're stronger and are capable of much stronger magic would require a minimum of three hours of recharging. This blessing is only given to those who Raa deem worthy of carrying it. For those who misuse it, they face the wrath of the Spirits commanded by Raa. Death Dweller Blessings - Defence *'Assembly of the Departed(Passive):' Allows summoners of undead beings such as Necromancers to summon twice as many minions. For example, a Novice Necromancer can summon 2 Ghouls, with this Blessing, they will be able to summon 4 Ghouls. *'Macabre Capabilities(Minion Passive):' Causes your minions to become stronger. Stronger minions will also be able to ressurect -once- by being reassembled. Category:Loa Category:God Category:Character Category:Loa Death God